


白袜短打（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 第一人称非常快速且没有感情的短打不香也不能怪我太困了w
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Kudos: 9





	白袜短打（bkpp）

林祎凯穿了白袜，一边松松垮垮地垂在脚踝，一边束住脚腕，留下一道浅浅红印。他还环住小腿，白净赤裸的四肢相叠、蜷缩，纯情得要命。

事实却不是如此。

我想到蓝色小鸟软件里的照片，白袜和光腿简直是骚气得不行的性暗示，尤其摄像机还对准了他的脚，挑了个慵懒又有张力的角度来尽收春光。

我拉开他的脚踝，把身体插入他双腿之间，左手一路摸到大腿内侧，细腻温热，像凝好了的膏玉。

他隔着袜子用脚尖踩我的下体，往外推开，再抬眼看我，衣服扣子半开，半露不露的，懒懒朝我挑眉。

我扯下他的一半袜子，露出圆润的脚跟。我的裤子顶起一块，我顺势去磨他柔软的脚心。

他踩我，踩得我兴奋得不行。

即使不是高跟皮靴，赤脚也能轻易挑起我的性欲。

我用生殖器官摩蹭他的脚心、再是脚踝，最后顺着大腿一路到内里。从绵软的布料到凸起的骨骼、起伏的肌肉，最后用手扯下他的短裤，从最先露出的胯骨上伸手进去抚慰他的前端。

林祎凯不言语，一直是懒懒的，肌肉放松，四肢摊开，乖顺又带有一丝无所谓地张开了大腿，用白袜边慢慢蹭着我的腰，让我继续讨好他。

他得了趣味，眼眶红润起来，嘴里轻轻哼叫出声，腰胯也开始细微扭动，抬腰往上蹭我的手。

他支起单只腿，我会意地去摸他的穴口，手指覆上，摸到一手水。我直接插入，咕叽咕叽地插出隐晦的水声，他颤抖，支起的腿往内并拢，夹住我的手臂，往上抬了抬屁股。

不让我走了。

我继续插他，摸到他的前列腺，往那一块绕着圈顶弄，他的穴口吮吸我的手指，往内吞咽，像一张饥渴的小嘴，流着口水要人投喂。

林祎凯慢慢拨开扣子，拉开自己的衣服，对着我挺了挺胸口然后用手指去抚慰自己的乳头。

他爽利起来，乳尖红红，可怜又诱人地对着我挺立起来，紧闭着的嘴里“嗯嗯”出声。

我心里不平衡，一边用手干他一边把阴茎顶蹭他的会阴，在穴口上方滑动。

他被我弄得情动不已，又踩上了我，白袜沾了我马眼流出的液体，湿濡了一块，透明地显现出粉色的脚趾。

我另一只手掐住他的足尖，抽出自己在他穴眼里泡的湿濡的手，垂着银丝就往他的白袜上蹭，沾了他自己的体液，蹭的越来越湿。

他带了一丝羞意，瑟缩地往回缩，我立马用力往前压他的腿，让腿肉抵住他的肩膀。

“自己抱着。”

他不喜欢被命令，憋着气地看了我一眼，还是乖顺地抱住了自己的腿。

我揪下他湿得不行的白袜，看着湿润的脚趾显现出亮晶晶的柔软光泽，再把袜子团起来往他一直流水的后穴塞。

他不满地呻吟了一声，而我则一巴掌拍得他屁股直抖。

白棉布堵住了他湿润的后穴，另一端露在外面，我能看到他一点点变湿变透明。

他抱着腿，委委屈屈地向我展露他的后穴，前端则硬得翘起，一副等着被干的样子。

我抽出了白袜，抬起他的屁股，顺利地一捅到底。

他尖叫，小腿搭上我的肩膀，穴肉蠕动着吞吃我的下体，又热又紧，箍得我后背出汗。我又往里干了进去，直到卵蛋贴紧穴口，被体液牵扯濡湿。我能感受到龟头抵着嫩肉往里碾的快感，把甬道里的水一下下地肏回去，咕叽咕叽地摩擦着他的骚心，肏得他双腿直抖，还仍然努力地抱着大腿，方便接受我的肏干。

我用手指在被撑开的穴口摸了一圈，用指腹的湿润体液在他大腿上画字。

马、群、耀

他被我肏得呜呜咽咽，紧闭的双唇也张开，津液也从嘴角流出，舌头难耐地伸在外面。我插入我的手指，在他满溢精液的口腔里搅弄。刚才空气从他的喉管涌进，现在则被我发狠的性交给顶弄成婉转的叫声。

真喜欢和我老婆做爱。

我压住他的腿，像体操一样把他折叠起一个柔软的体位，然后发狠地肏他，往穴眼里肏干、顶弄、研磨，直到把他肏得白眼翻起，臀浪直颤，呻吟变调地哆嗦。

我感受到穴肉疯狂收缩，箍住我的柱身吮吸，他“呜呜…啊…嗯”地直叫，脚趾也紧紧崩起。于是我掐揉着他的屁股，硬生生捅开了骚浪的穴肉。白生生的屁股就像剥好的荔枝一样，手感又软又弹，一用力就留下殷红指印，穴眼里还一汩汩地冒水。

他哭着射了出来，小腿抽搐，在空中乱晃。

我按着他，加快速度抽插了几十下，深深地射进了穴肉深处，顺着甬道往肚子里流。

可是精液最后还是会止不住地往外冒，白色的、粘稠的腥味体液从殷红的穴口冒出、淌下，顺着大腿腿肉往下直坠。

于是我团了团他的白袜，又塞回去堵住了穴口。

“说不定能给我生个孩子。”

我湿漉的手在他的小腹画画，是个简笔画娃娃脸。

他脸颊耳根通红，抽抽噎噎。

我咬上了他的乳尖，亲吻、舔吸。


End file.
